wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Xiketic (Twilight)
|-|Introduction= Xiketic is Twilight's entry for the Imagine Dragons-based contest by Wolves. Xiketic is based off the song Believer. This coding was done by Labby. Please don't edit or steal (most specifically for fanfics and/or RPs) without permission. |-|Basics= APPEARANCE Xiketic is actually rather beautiful, with a slim but muscular stature and shining gray-black scales. Her overscales resemble a NightWing’s, but her underscales come from her RainWing mother. Her sleek, thin, dark-gray snout iis more similar to that of a RainWing’s, but her horns come from her NightWing father. Her RainWing ruff is striped with gray, electric blue, yellow-orange, and neon green. Her horns each have three lines down the side in the same blue, yellow, and green as her ruff, and there are also three overscales on each of her limbs in those colors. Her spines, overscales, and underscales are a darker gray than her mainscales. She has long, agile limbs and a long, prehensile tail that helps her swing through the trees when hunting. Her eyes are odd, and have three colors, the same three from her ruff. Her eyes are usually the only way that others can figure out what she’s thinking, because they are easily readable and display her emotions. She retains a large, pink scar from her dragonethood over her left eye that makes her look quite fearsome. PERSONALITY Xiketic is a complex dragon. The pain in her life has changed her personality. She was once a kind, gentle, sweet dragoness, but all that goodness has faded away from her, leaving a hardened, quieter, wisened dragon. Xiketic barely ever talks, but it is easy to tell what she is thinking from her eyes. She is always solemn and serious, almost never cracking a rare smile. She has grown wise, but she is not patient. Pain from her dragonethood will occasionally leak through her confident facade, revealing an angry, stressed dragon who was mistreated and outcasted. Xiketic tries to distance herself from other dragons, because of her past experiences. Xiketic has grown to always have a snappy comeback if anyone ever thought or said anything mean or rude to her, and fully utilizes her mind-reading power to her advantage when she's in danger. She no longer dislikes being an outcast from society, but rather accepts it as an inevitable part of life for her. In her spare time she is quite thoughtful, usually thinking about what could’ve been if she hadn’t been cast out by the ex-Queen of the RainWings and if she had returned to the rainforest after Queen Glory came into power. If you were to describe her in one word, it would be “complicated”. RELATIONSHIPS Lumin- A few years back, Xiketic met another dragon living in the woods. Her name is Lumin. Xiketic and Lumin became close friends over time, and they enjoy each others' presence. She is one of the reasons Lumin is still sane, after being taken out of her era. About every week or so, Xiketic would travel back to Lumin's residence and they would chat about anything in general. Xiketic's friendship with Lumin is one of the only things in her life that gives her hope for dragonkind. HISTORY Xiketic was born with her most prominent feature: winglessness. She lacked the thing that all other dragonets had. Genetics weren’t perfect, but it seemed the RainWings ignored that and shunned her. The other few hybrids in the village were not as beautiful as her, but they all had wings. Some had an extra claw, short horns, or even no claws, but apparently Xiketic’s malformation was the only one that mattered. She had no siblings to comfort her, and no friends to lean on. She didn’t understand why she was left out whenever she tried talking to other dragonets. Although she’s a mind-reader, she lacks the classic silver teardrop scales, and nobody but herself knows of her power. Being consistantly left out and gawked at by the RainWings took a toll on her. Her parents both shunned her as well, making her feel abandoned and hurt. Xiketic always existed in a state of silent agony as she heard the vicious thoughts and words of the RainWings: Oddball, disgusting, useless, weird. They didn’t even bother hiding their disgust, sometimes yelling it in her face. The RainWings believed that simply because of her lack of wings, she was a nuisance and disturbance. When she sometimes secretly visited the NightWing Island with her father, the pain was even worse. Instead of being open, the NightWings silently hated on her with thoughts. The hate wasn’t just plain and outspoken. Instead, it was like a seething acid that sunk into Xiketic’s heart and carved a hole. She wasn’t experimented on due to Duskseer being a higher-ranked dragon, but that didn’t stop the insults. The NightWings believed that Xiketic was a disgrace to the superior NightWing race and had tainted, spoiled blood marked by the curse of no wings. Nobody seemed to care about her at all. When Xiketic was 5, a group of NightWings began bullying her during her occasional visits to the NightWing Island. Once, they got into a brawl. Although Xiketic was left with nothing but a scar on her eye, the others were badly injured. From then on, she was both feared and hated by the NightWings and RainWings her age. Eventually, when Xiketic was 6, an ex-Queen banished her from the Rainforest, saying that she was a disturbance. Xiketic turned to the NightWing Volcano for a shelter, but soon realized she was not welcomed there either. It was then that she finally realized she would never fit into society. She ran away to the mountains, living in a cave while she considered her life. Her life in the wild, alone, gave her plenty of time to grow hardened and wizened, and she changed into a cold, quiet dragoness. She barely ever lets the pain and anger inside her out, but instead uses it to motivate her to survive. To survive to prove to the world that she is a dragon, not a poor, wingless thing. Currently, Xiketic is living in the mountains by herself, sometimes visiting Possibility for resources. |-|Gallery and Trivia= TRIVIA *I was originally going to name her Obsidian or Believer, then decided Obsidian was overused and Believer (name of her theme song) was too simple. **I chose Xiketic to be her name because it is a dark shade of black-purple that matches her scales and theme colors, and because it is unique, like her. *Xiketic's design matches the cover design for the song Believer. GALLERY 6FC69CBB-EA23-4D28-A141-DA35042B1B68.png|Infobox picture by Twi B5F57FBD-A9BC-451B-9AA0-655165D3EF68.png|Simplified fullbody by Twi Untitled254.png|Headshot by Snowball Steady as we burn.png|Frontview by Labby/Granite ECD006F5-DCA2-4F15-A4FF-321EFA482DB0.png|FR ref by Starchaser XiketicCloud.png|Headshot by Cloud Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Content (TwilightWOF)